Red, White, I Love You
by Squeeker84
Summary: Bella Cullen misses her husband Edward who is in the army. She desperately wants him to come home to her and their baby whom he has never met before. Edward wants to suprise them by coming home on the 4th of July. one-shot. NOW AN EPILOGUE ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like my one-shot. I'm new at this so don't hate me! I've only done about two besides this one! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I was woken up on this very warm, and sunny day of July 4th, by my 4 month old baby's cry. I groaned and got up from my bed, heading straight for the nursery. If you didn't know by now, I'm Bella Cullen, 24 year old, author of many award winning books but also an army wife. My husband, Edward, was deployed before our little angel was born. A lot things around the house are different, quiet, and lonely. I miss him so much, more than my life.

I walked into the baby's nursery, picked her up, and rocked her back, and forth so that she would calm down. "Ssh, Heather, it's okay, mommy's here." Heather was born on April 3rd and looks exactly like her daddy. She has curly bronze hair, emerald green eyes, and the cutest dimples the world has ever seen. Edward has never seen Heather before only in pictures. It brakes my heart to know that he wasn't there to see his baby being born.

I went to the bathroom to give Heather a bath, so that we wouldn't be late for Carlisle and Esme's 4th of July picnic. I dressed her up in a white sundress with little starfish on it, and also a red, white, and blue bathing suit. I left her curly hair down and put a red bow in it. You can say she was dressed for the occasion.

I loaded her in her car seat and we were off to celebrate our first 4th of July without my loving husband and father. I got out of my SUV and took Heather and all of her baby necessities up to the house. "Hey Bells! Ready to celebrate! How's my little Heather Feather?" Emmett bellowed. Heather made a little giggling noise, that made all of us burst into laughter.

"Em, do really insist on calling her 'Heather Feather'. Edward would strangle you." I said chuckling.

"No way Edward would be able to beat me!" He said while flexing his muscles.

"Hey Bells. The twins are in the pool if you want to see them!" Rosalie said. Rose and Emmett have twins, Evan and Ella. They were the first of the grandchildren to be born and are 4 years old.

"Oh! Look at my little granddaughter! She is just precious." Esme exclaimed. "Hello Bella," she said happily while giving me a hug," did you hear anything from Edward?"

"No. He hasn't called lately."

"Well, he's probably making our country proud wherever he is." Carlisle said. Heather started flailing her arms toward Carlisle. He laughed and started bouncing her on his hip. Alice and Jasper came later with their 2 year old son, Casey, who I was the godmother of.

"Hey Bella!!!" Alice exclaimed in her little pixie voice.

"Hi Alice, Jasper!" I said as cheerfully as I could, trying to match her pixie-like attitude. "How's my little bear?" I asked Casey. I call him bear because I gave him a little stuffed teddy bear the day he was born and has been clinging to it ever since. He leaned up to kiss my cheek. Alice snapped a picture of that moment for her scrapbook she was making of him through the years.

"Okay everyone it's time to eat!" Carlisle yelled over the music that was playing. After we ate, we swam in the pool laughing, joking, and having a good time when suddenly a vehicle pulled up into the driveway. We all wondered who it was, asking if they invited anyone else. But when I saw unruly bronze hair step out of the car in knew exactly who it was. "Oh my God!" I screamed and ran through the yard trying to reach him. He turned around and the grin on Edward's face was so wide it ear-to-ear. I jumped on him putting my legs around his waist while we kissed like we never kissed before.

"I'm so happy your home, Edward!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Ssh, love. Don't cry I'm home."

We heard everyone scream as they all ran to greet Edward. But there was someone I really wanted him to see, his daughter. After everyone was done greeting Edward, I took Heather from Rosalie and said, "Edward, meet your daughter, Heather Grace Cullen." I swear I saw a tear streak down his face as he held our baby for the first time.

"She's so beautiful." He said

"She looks just like you."

"That may be but she has a lot of you in her too. Like your beauty, charm, and of course you dimples." He said chuckling.

"Come on guys its time for fireworks!" Emmett yelled.

We watched all of them in awe. All of the pretty pinks, blues, and yellows made Heather reach her little hand up and try to catch them before they disappeared. Edward and I chuckled, while I snapped a picture of her doing that. I took several pictures of Heather and Edward who were sharing many moments to make up for the ones he missed. "Thank you." He said.

"For what, Edward?"

"For giving me Heather." I felt the tears pour down my cheeks as he tried to kiss them away. We said our goodbyes and went home. He changed her diaper and put her into her pajamas. He both put her in her crib and we both kissed her on her head. He stroked her cheek and smiled when she giggled. We both watched her as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you both more than my own life." He said

"I hope that our lives will always be like this."

"It will because I'm not going back. I'm staying here." I started to cry happy tears as he kissed my head.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

Our life together couldn't have gotten better than that.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review if you did! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Epilogue

**Thank you for the reviews! So far 9 reviews and 22 favorites! I got a few requests to do an Epilogue to this story. So this is for all of you who wanted one! Again thank you for all the support, I love you guys! Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and We the Kings owns the song "We'll be a Dream"**

**Bpov**

_**Epilogue: Heather's 1**__**st**__** Birthday**_

Today was my baby girl's first birthday. It feels like just yesterday that she was just a little bundle, new in my arms. Now she is officially growing up sorry to say. My husband Edward came back home from serving our country overseas not even a year ago. He was never there to see Heather being born or go through the struggles of late nights of crying, and the thoughts of '_Is he coming back to us?_' And that July 4th day when he surprised us all by coming home early I never felt so thankful in my entire life. Edward is now studying to be a history teacher at the local high school across town. Ever since that day when Heather met her daddy, she had had him wrapped around her little finger. She could get anything she wanted from him by just a little pout and the excessive blinking of her long eyelashes. Needless to say she was a total daddy's girl. I loved both of my little angels, and yes I did say both. After a tragic car accident, in which my best friend Angela and her husband Ben were both sadly killed, left their 3-year-old son, Daniel all alone with no one to look after him. I knew Angela would never even comprehend the thought of her baby being put into an orphanage, so Edward and I decided it would be best if we became Daniel's legal guardians. Though when the accident occurred Daniel was sadly with them and suffered from a severe concussion and a bad case of amnesia. He has not regained any memory of his mom and dad and probably never will. Now he is our angel, and we love him more than you could know.

I wake up next to my gorgeous husband Edward. He looks at me and gives me one of those swoon worthy crooked smiles. "Good morning, love," he said in a groggy, yet sexy voice.

"Good morning indeed," I said while giving him a peck on the lips. Just then we hear the cry of the baby monitor telling us that Heather is up. "I'll go get her. You can try to get your son out of bed." I stumble out of bed and walk to the nursery. There she is standing up in her crib holding on to the railing for dear life. "Good morning baby girl! You're up early today!" She gave me a smile and a giggle as she usually does.

"Momma, Momma, Momma, Momma!," she rambled on excitedly. She learned the basics Momma, Dada, Dan-Dan, Gamma, and Gapa. You should have seen Edward's face when Heather first said "Dada". I swear he was about to pee his pants. Every father's dream is to have their baby's first word be dada, daddy, or something of the sort; well Edward got his wish.

I got Heather dressed and bathed, then I went down to see how Daniel and Edward were doing. I saw Daniel sitting at the table eating breakfast. Daniel is very shy, he only really talks to family, and a few close friends from preschool. He is very smart, outgoing, and surprisingly he loves preschool. I was shocked when we entered the classroom, and he just went to sit down at his desk. I thought that he would've kicked, screamed, cried, and clung to my leg like no tomorrow, but he surprised me; he always does. "Good morning, Daniel. How are you, Honey?"

"Good Mommy," he said happily, "Where's Heather? When are Uncle Em and Auntie Rosalie, Ethan and Ella and Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jazz, and Casey, and Gamma, and Gapa coming over? When are we having cake? What about presents?" He rambled.

"Whoa! Slow down there buddy," as I placed a kiss upon his head, "Heather is in her playpen. They are coming over in a little while. Cake is later, and yes there will be presents." I chuckled. He got up to go see Heather and wish her a happy birthday. I quickly got out my camera in case there were any picture perfect moments. As usual there were many between Daniel and Heather.

"Hi Heather! Happy Birthday!" He bent his head down into the playpen to kiss her cheek. She giggled and clapped her hands. Danny loves his little sister, and I could tell that he is going to very protective of her. I'm surprised that He and Edward haven't put her in a convent yet. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his warm arms around me. He kissed my head and smiled.

"We have the most wonderful kids in the world."

"Well that's because they have the most wonderful dad."

"Yeah, they do," he said playfully. I chuckled and slapped his shoulder, "How about we set up for baby girl's birthday party!"

He picked Heather up and she kissed his nose. She giggled, clapped her hands, and squealed, "Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada!"

"Yes! I love you too baby girl!" He said giggling. So, with that we went to go get her decorations.

We started setting up for her party. Putting out pink streamers, pink balloons, pink cake, you name it, it was pink. I really didn't want her to love the color pink. Maybe purple, blue, orange, or red, but of course pink was every little girl's favorite color. I begged Esme, Alice, and Rosalie not to buy her pink clothes or toys. Of course what do you think they got me for baby shower presents…pink clothes, toys, stuffed animals, you catch the drift.

A few hours later we were done setting up for the party and all of our family comes pouring in. They all say their hellos and the kids run off to go play. Everyone coos over how much Heather and Danny have grown. We all talk and have a good time. Ella is absolutely in love with Heather and thinks she is the 'cutest baby cousin ever'! Ethan, Casey and Daniel play with their matchbox trucks on the floor making outrageous and overly dramatic sound effects. Then it comes time to have cake.

We all gather around Heather and talk about how cute she looks in her little birthday hat. "Happy Birthday, Heather Grace! Happy Birthday to you!" We all sing, but of course Emmett decides to carry out a solo and bellows the ending about another 3 times. Which, as usual, makes Heather laugh hysterically.

We decided to open presents. Heather got a whole new wardrobe from Alice, Jasper, and Casey. A new teddy bear, and not to mention a humongous framed picture of Robert Pattinson ( A/n haha I just had to add that) who she is obsessed with (even though she is only a year old) from Emmett, Rosalie, Ella, and Ethan. Also she got art supplies, and finger paints from Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. We didn't know what to get for her at first, but we found a little Fischer-Price baby piano and thought that it was perfect for her.

After everyone went home we cleaned up, we got the kids ready for bed. We decided to get Danny tucked in first so Edward could spend some father/daughter time with Heather before bed. "Good Night Danny. We love you so much." And with that Edward, Heather, and I gave him a kiss and we headed off to get Heather ready to sleep. We changed her diaper, dressed her in her pajamas and set her in the crib. I left the room to go get her teddy bear that Danny had just gotten her to sleep with, and I came back to find Edward holding Heather rocking and singing her to sleep. I couldn't help the tears that fell out of my eyes. Edward looked up, smiled, and mouthed 'I love you'. My life couldn't be more perfect than right now. I have the most gorgeous husband, the two most beautiful kids in the world, and a best-selling book just about to be published. To think that I thought he wouldn't come back to me. Well he did, and I couldn't be happier.

(Sorry if the lyrics are jumbled! If not than yay!)

Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

Whoa whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa, oh

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

**So should I do a continuation to this story? Tell me what you think! Reviews make me, Stephanie Meyer, and We the Kings happy! Haha thank you guys for reading! **

**Loves and Hugs,**

**Marissa Rosalie **


End file.
